Forever
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: That night, Blaine decides he's going to propose to Kurt that Friday. He makes reservations at their favorite restaurant, sends his best suit to the dry cleaners and mentions to Kurt that he better start getting a fabulous outfit ready for that night.


AN- I love Klaine. Even more so since Original Song (best episode EVA) and I really wanted to do a proposal fic. So, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blaine pulls into the driveway but he doesn't get out of the car. He gazes at the house that he considered home more times than his own. He shouldn't be this nervous; he's been here countless times. For holidays, for birthdays, for the occasional weekend break from the strenuous studies of college.<p>

But every time, he always had Kurt with him.

He glances at the empty passenger seat- he feels a little weird lying to Kurt this morning, inventing an excuse of going in to town to see Wes and David (Kurt totally would have been invited). But he couldn't tell him exactly where he was going because Kurt would have wanted to tag along and then this whole trip would have been pointless.

Blaine gets out of the car.

He walks up to the front door and rings the bell. After a few moments, Burt answers. Time hasn't really affected the father of his boyfriend. He's still as gruff as ever, but his eyes shine with a certain warmth when he looks at Blaine. He frowns though, when he realizes Blaine's alone.

"Hey kid," he says, "What's up?"

Blaine swallows nervously. "You, uh, you said you wanted to see me."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

There's something in Blaine's tone that makes Burt narrow his eyes. He steps aside and invites Blaine in.

* * *

><p>The living room is exactly how it's always been and Burt sits down in his chair and Blaine takes a seat on the couch. He's struck with a sudden flashback, of Monday night football games, the familiarity he and Burt had with one another. He doesn't need to be nervous right now; over the years Burt went from being "the father of my boyfriend" to "the father I always wanted"<p>

Sure, Blaine can talk about football and cars with his own dad. But unlike his own dad, Burt never minds the casual arm Blaine always had around Kurt's shoulders, as they all sat in these exact places, watching games on the TV (though Kurt usually had a Vogue magazine with him).

Back when he and Kurt broke up, Blaine distanced himself from the Hudson/Hummel family. As much as he missed them, he had no claim on them anymore. Kurt's new boyfriend (he tried not to think of that phrase bitterly and always failed) would get them.

Then one day, he saw an advertisement for Hummel's Auto Repair and before he could stop himself, his hand was on the phone and Burt's voice was in his ear, asking if he was interested in the month long muffler special.

They talked for a good hour; it was awkward at first because of Blaine and Kurt no longer being together but they managed to find a nice rhythm and Blaine was surprised how easy it was to talk to Burt Hummel. They never mentioned Kurt, just the family and the shop and after that, Blaine called the shop at least once a week, just to touch base with the man that he'd grown to care about more than his own father.

It all makes the words come easier than expected. "I want to marry your son."

Burt just nods, like he expected this or something (and honestly, he had to of considering that Blaine came without Kurt). "Did you want my permission? Because even if I didn't give it, Kurt's gonna marry you anyway."

Blaine can't help but smile at that. "No, sir. A long time ago, back when Kurt and I got back together, you pulled me aside and you said to me, that when the day came and I was ready to marry Kurt, I had to see you first."

Recognition hits and Burt heaves himself off his chair, directing Blaine to stay where he was.

Blaine does; he thinks of Kurt and how Kurt would react to someone asking for permission to marry him. Blaine chuckles because that image is far too entertaining. He wonders where Carole is, or even Finn for that matter. The Hudson boy had stayed in Ohio attending OSU so he could be close to home (and follow Quinn- it really was a shame they didn't work out).

When Burt walks back in the room, Blaine notices he has something in his hand.

"I always did like you, kid. And I always thought you were good for Kurt. Better than some of those guys he brought over here. I'll give you my blessing and this too,"

He places the velvet box on the small table in front of the couch. Blaine stares at it, confused.

"That was Elizabeth's ring, her engagement ring. It's not very showy, because she wasn't into jewelry really but I figure, neither is Kurt. I wanted you to come here before you asked Kurt marry you, not for my permission but for this."

Blaine's still staring and Burt fidgets a little.

"If you already got a ring, whatever it's fine. But-"

"No," Blaine shakes his head. "I don't have a ring. C-can I look?"

"Yeah."

Blaine gently takes the box and slowly opens the lid. It's not gaudy at all; a simple gold band with an even simpler diamond in the center. But Kurt…Kurt would love it. More than anything. It's his mother and it's him and it's perfect.

"I'd like to use this. Thank you, sir."

"Burt," the older man says gruffly. "'Bout time you called me Burt, don't you think?"

Blaine nods and then he stands and then they're hugging and Burt's patting his back and Blaine realizes that he's getting so much more than Kurt for the rest of his life.

Carole pokes her head in and sees the ring and squeals. She launches at Blaine, pulling him into a fiercer hug than Burt's.

"Oh, sweetie, we're so happy."

Blaine chuckles. "Could you guys not say anything? I don't know exactly when I'm going to pop the question or how or where or anything, really."

They both assure him they will keep their mouths fully zipped and after a few more hugs and shed tears, Blaine slips into his car and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine decides he's going to propose to Kurt that Friday. He makes reservations at their favorite restaurant, sends his best suit to the dry cleaners and mentions to Kurt that he better start getting a fabulous outfit ready for that night.<p>

He starts writing his speech out on scrap paper in the kitchen at one o' clock in the morning and plans a million different after dinner activities for when and where he'll exactly pull out the ring. He even begins to choreograph an epic song and dance number before he remembers he doesn't have the Warblers as back up anymore.

He goes to bed Thursday morning, completely and totally confident in his plans.

* * *

><p>Thursday evening has him and Kurt curled up in the couch, watching some fashion designer show that Blaine really doesn't care about but Kurt loves it and he'll sit through anything for Kurt.<p>

For whatever reason (maybe even fate) the show starts playing the opening notes for 'When I Get You Alone' and Blaine's face turns bright red as Kurt bursts into laughter, clutching his sides and sinking closer to Blaine.

"It's not that funny," Blaine mutters.

"Oh, darling, it's hilarious," Kurt insists. "You actually thought this song was good to impress a boy. You really didn't know what you were doing."

"Yeah, yeah, just rub it in my face." But Blaine grins because he's glad Kurt can laugh about that now, when Blaine knew how much it hurt him those years ago.

"Oh, I will," Kurt assures.

Blaine grins and begins to attack Kurt's side, tickling him in a breathless stupor. Between cries of "Blaine!" and "Stop!", Kurt's laugher rings around their apartment and Blaine chuckles along. When he finally stops, Kurt takes a few deep breathes, before smiling adoringly at him, his eyes glowing.

"I love you."

And that's when it hits Blaine. He doesn't need a big speech or musical number. He doesn't even need a fancy restaurant or a horse drawn carriage. All he needs, all he'll ever need, is Kurt.

"Can you stay here for a sec?"

Kurt obliges but looks after Blaine curiously as the curly haired man slips into their bedroom and walks over to his dresser. He opens his top drawer and moves aside a couple pairs of socks and boxers. He closes his hand around the tiny, velvet box; takes a deep breath, and then goes back to Kurt.

He doesn't say anything; he doesn't have to. He just walks to the couch, gets down on one knee, and holds out the box.

"Marry me?"

Kurt's silence lasts approximately one second, before he's squealing and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing wherever he can reach.

"Yes," he murmurs over and over. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Blaine shakes the ring of the box and slides it onto Kurt's finger. He's happy he got the ring re-sized because it fits perfectly now. Kurt admires it for a second before he dives back in for more kisses and they fall back onto the floor.

Somehow, they manage to get up and take it into the bedroom. Making love that night is different; usually filled with love and the promise of a forever, this time there's a guarantee of a life-time of devotion and love and they both feel it, with every touch of the skin and pressing of the lips.

* * *

><p>After, Kurt admires his ring some more. Blaine nuzzles Kurt's neck from his spot as the big spoon, feeling so utterly content and in love that he never wants to move (he's even considering taking tomorrow off work and spending all day with Kurt in bed).<p>

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"This ring," Kurt pauses. "Is this…I mean, was it….my mom's?"

Kurt's voice catches in his throat and Blaine nuzzles his neck a little more forcibly as a comfort.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind," Kurt rolls over in bed so that they're face-to-face and his eyes are shining again. Blaine brushes some hair off his forehead. "I looked at rings, back when I was first getting the plan and idea to propose. But none of them were perfect for you. When your dad gave me this….I just knew."

Kurt sniffles but is smiling ohsoshinybright. "I don't mind. Not in the slightest. It's _perfect_ Blaine."

They kiss. Kurt giggles a little and Blaine can't help but smile.

"Plus, think of it this way; when our son wants to get married, you can pass the ring down to him. Or, our daughter, if she wants it."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Kids? You've been thinking about this for a while."

"Well, yeah," Blaine's grin is shameless. "I want two kids; a boy and a girl."

"Adoption or surrogate?" Kurt asked, snuggling closer.

"Either way we can get them."

"A pet?"

"Well, I really want a dog. But I don't know how you'd feel about the mess."

"I could handle a dog."

"Yeah? Not one of those little yippy lap ones. A real dog."

Kurt giggles but agrees. "A real dog. Name?"

"I don't know. Spot"

Kurt laughs outright this time. "That's so generic, Blaine!"

"Tell you what; we'll come to the name when we get a dog."

"Deal. Where are we going to live?"

"Three bedroom house, close enough to your father's so we can always attend Friday Night Dinner but far enough from McKinley so they don't have to attend."

"You've really thought about this," Kurt observes. But he's still smiling.

"What can I say; a future with you is all I ever wanted."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

They kiss again and Blaine can't help but be happy that he didn't follow his plan. Because this, right here, right now, is exactly what Kurt said.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><em>AN- Thanks for reading!<br>_


End file.
